lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Rage Ironhead
Rage Ironhead is an energetic pro-wrestler known for his devastating Headbutts. Rage Ironhead always puts the battle first and his health second. He has high speed and attack, but somewhat low defense. He is the creator of 'Ironhead Lucha Libre'. Background The founder of Ironhead Lucha Libre. He lives to soar. Although he is a hit with the ladies, his only true love in life is the ring. Appearance and Personality Rage is a tan likely hispanic man who wears a red luchador mask, pitch black shawl and wristbands and a gold belt. Rage is a very hyper hyperactive person who's rather loud, going on about his head and chants after a battle. How to invite to Party Rage Ironhead is located in a bar in the Mountains found by going through the bottom left door in the Crossroads, under the word 'Let's' in 'Let's find her'. When spoke to and given 70 magazines, he will join Brad's party. Battle Rage is a strong party member who is one of few that have the ability to use combos. Rage's main quirk is using a series of headbutt related moves to deal powerful damage to the enemy. Overall his attacks alone do average damage, but when coupled with his combo abilities it can all add up to deal some massive damage. The drawback to Rage though is that he's not real varied in attacks; each new skill he learns is just a more powerful variant of the last. Coupled with his weak defense and rather lacking HP he is not very capable of taking a lot of hits. Overall if you want a bonafide glass cannon for your team then Rage has got you covered. Skills When used, the above skills will deal individual damage, as well as the damage of the relevant skill (if completed) | class="Content Text" |A series of headbutts. | class="Content" |1 | class="Content" |3 |- | class="Content Text" |Missle Headbutt | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |A flying headbutt. | class="Content" |3 | class="Content" |5 |- | class="Content Text" |Running Splash | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |A flying body splash. | class="Content" |5 | class="Content" |7 |- | class="Content Text" |Tackle Rush | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |A big attempt at knocking the opponent over. | class="Content" |7 | class="Content" |11 |- | class="Content Text" |Running Geyser | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |A bigger flying body splash. | class="Content" |11 | class="Content" |9 |- | class="Content Text" |Massive Head Rush | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |A series of headbutts. | class="Content" |13 | class="Content" |11 |- | class="Content Text" |Meteor Elbow Drop | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |A huge elbow from the sky. | class="Content" |19 | class="Content" |14 |- | class="Content Text" |Final Head Rush | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |A series of headbutts. | class="Content" |22 | class="Content" |16 |- | class="Content Text BottomLeft" |Astro Elbow Drop | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |A huge elbow from space. | class="Content" |25 | class="Content BottomRight" |20 |} Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Sweaty Wristbands * Shield: N/A * Head: Sweaty Mask * Body: N/A * Accessory: N/A Art Rage_HD.png Notes * Despite wearing a pitch black shawl, he doesn't start with a shawl. Luckily, there is a shop nearby that sells dainty shawls. Trivia * Rage made his first appearance in sacrifice trailer. He is seen hanging around with Brad, Hawk and Olan. After Brad is surrounded by enemies, he is seen lying dead with a spiked club stuck on his head. * There are unused sprites of Rage preforming a giant swing, as well as him being tied up and attached to an arrow, these sprites were likely meant for team attacks, a scrapped game mechanic shown in this clip from one of the Lisa Trailers * His name was originally Stone Ramon, seen from the beta version of the game. * In the beta devolopment's files in the final game, rage suppose to have a move called Running Typhoon, and the combo key for doing it is broken. Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters